A Little Tied Up Over Christmas
by Mitts
Summary: A little festive yaoiness....which of course has to include some merry bondage, some happy angst, some seasonal oral, and finally some hohoho noncon, lol...A gift for my guinea pig, Stephy. MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE


This is my Christmas gift to a very special, wonderful person...Stephy. Not only my guinea pig, who is fed small scraps of any forthcoming stories or chapters, but also...my friend. Happy Christmas Stephy, I hope you like it...

And to everyone else who stumbles upon this story...Merry Christmas to you, too.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A LITTLE TIED UP OVER CHRISTMAS

Cloud fought desperately against the restraints that pinned his arms behind his back. The once cold metal was now warm with his body heat, and possibly his own blood, as he tugged and pulled with all his might, trying to free himself. It was useless. The handcuffs that encased his wrists were snapped tight shut, making his bound arms as soundly secured as his legs.

He had given up ages ago trying to free his lower limbs. The strong rope binding his ankles had barely moved when he had kicked and jolted, trying to dislodge or even simply loosen the knots that held the rope in place. All he had succeeded in doing was to rub off the skin on the outside of his ankles, which now left the area sore and tender, and smarting painfully each time he moved his legs and the open wounds made contact with the fibres of the rope again.

Cloud threw himself back against the soft mattress of the bed beneath him with a frustrated growl. How could he have been so stupid? How could he have gotten himself into this mess?

He blinked his eyes behind the blindfold that encircled the top half of his face, and tried to calm himself down. Panicking wouldn't achieve anything. He had to try and think clearly. He had to devise a plan for his escape. Shouting would do him no good, the ball gag stuffed in his mouth saw to that. No one was going to be alerted and come running to his rescue by him calling out. He was going to have to free himself alone.

Which, thinking about it some more, wasn't such a bad thing, Cloud realised. For not only was he bound hand and foot, gagged and blindfolded, but he was also totally stark bollock naked, and anyone coming in the room to save him would see him in all his glory. All his foolish glory, for who would willingly end up in a situation like this?

Cloud lifted his head as he heard the unmistakable sound of a door handle turning. He instinctively turned his blinded eyes towards the sound, trying to call out, his voice muffled by the ball wedged in between his teeth.

"Well, well, well...What do we have here then?"

_Zack! _

Cloud recognized the voice of his friend straight away, and the relief that flooded through him would have shown in a smile, if the gag in his now aching mouth would have let him.

The sound of footsteps quickly approached the bed, and then they paused. Behind his blindfold, Clouds eyes took on a puzzled expression. Why wasn't Zack untying him? Why was he just stood there, doing nothing?

Getting agitated at his friends strange reluctance to release him, Cloud began to jerk his body, screaming muffled obscenities through the gag. If Zack thought it was funny to just stand there and smirk at his misfortune...

With a sinking heart, Cloud heard the footsteps retreating, the sound of the door being closed. Pounding the back of his head against the pillows beneath him, he cursed his own bad temper. Whether or not Cloud had actually said them, Zack had clearly understood the foul words that he had been trying to utter. And he had taken offence and had left Cloud to fend for himself. With a frustrated sob, he began to pull vainly at the manacles holding his wrists again, knowing even before doing so that he was wasting his time.

He wasn't aware that someone was in the room with him again until he felt the mattress dip under the weight of whoever it was, as they sat upon the edge of the bed. Cloud instinctively froze, every muscle taut, every nerve tense, holding his breath to strain his ears to catch any sound they could. When he heard nothing, and felt no further movement, he began to relax a little. Zack must have calmed down. He must have come back. And now, jerk that he was, he was making Cloud do pay-back time, sitting there, revelling in Clouds misery.

Cloud clamped his teeth down on the gag. He wanted nothing more than to cuss and swear at his friend, for taking delight in his misery. But he remembered where that had got him a few minutes ago. He knew he had no choice but to let Zack enjoy the torment he was suffering until _he_ deemed it was time to free him.

Relaxing back against the soft bedding beneath him, Cloud felt sure his release was imminent. He wasn't shamed or embarrassed at the nudity presented to his friend. He and Zack had been buddies far too long. From boyhood to manhood, both had shared many an intimate moment with each other, swimming naked together in lakes, dressing and undressing with abandon when they had roomed together. What he was showing now, was nothing that Zack hadn't already seen...apart from his bare body being bound, that was.

Zack still hadn't moved. He was still sat there, just watching...just waiting. Cloud turned his covered face towards his friend, as if by just turning in his direction, he would be able to know what was going on in Zack's head.

"Ugggg..." Cloud tried to keep the tone of the sound he issued amicable. He turned his back towards Zack at the same time, pushing his tied wrists outwards towards his friend, empathising that the joke had gone on long enough now. Cloud wished to be freed.

With a sense of immense relief that his ordeal would now be over, Cloud felt the bed dip again as Zack stood up. His friend was going to come and start untying him. But Clouds sense of new found peace ended when he heard the unmistakeable rustle of clothing being removed, the soft hiss of material sliding off skin and being dropped to the floor with a weighted thud. And his feelings turned to alarm, when he heard the sound of a belt buckle, and a zipper, being slowly undone.

Cloud now felt vulnerable, more vulnerable than he had ever done in his entire life. If this was Zack's ideal of a joke, it was in poor taste. And Cloud silently vowed to himself that his friend would feel his wrath once he was freed.

But as the bed dipped once more, this time at the far end by Clouds tied feet, Cloud's mind took on a disturbing thought. Zack might like to tease and torment, but he would never take it this far. And suddenly, Cloud began to seriously doubt that this was indeed his friend in the room with him. What if...Cloud tried to stop the despairing thought from forming, but it wouldn't be denied. What if, when Zack had left him just now, he had accidentally left the door...open?

Beginning to panic, Cloud attempted to free himself again with frenzied vigour. He twisted his head from side to side, desperately trying to dislodge the blindfold, even just a little, just enough to be able to see who it was in the room with him, while at the same time tugging and pulling at his ankles, disregarding the searing sting that shot up his legs as the rope burned into his skin, causing him to bleed afresh. He bent and twisted his bound arms, almost dislocating his thumbs in an effort to get his hands free of the hard metal restraints, his fearful mind over-riding all sense of pain.

He stilled only when the person on the bed climbed on top of him, straddling his thrashing body, pinning and holding him in place with bare legs either side of him, two strong hands placed heavily atop Clouds heaving chest, pushing him back, stopping him from moving about and hurting himself further.

Like a defeated animal waiting to be dispatched, Cloud paused in his strugglings, waiting to see what the other person's next move would be. It surprised him when it came.

Teeth clamped down hard on one exposed nipple, the hurt this action caused being replaced almost immediately by a pang of pleasure as a wet tongue lapped around the tender, bitten areola, a warm moist mouth taking in the tenderised nub and sucking gently.

To his utter horror, Cloud found his body responding to the strangers sexual stimulus, his spine arching upwards, his flaccid cock slightly hardening, an involuntary groan raising within his throat. Realising with shock what he doing, Cloud began his frenzied attempt at escape with renewed force, his body now bucking upwards, twisting his hips first one way, then the other, in an attempt to de-seat his unknown assailant.

But nothing he tried worked. In fact, if anything, it seemed the only result of Clouds efforts had been the arousal of his unknown guest. Cloud felt the hot and hard erection of the male on top of him, laying weighty and heavy against his flat stomach. Again he stilled, trying to stop his body trembling, trying to control his ragged breathing, which was making his nostrils pinch and flare.

A hand cupped his cheek, and Cloud pulled his face abruptly away from the touch, only to have his head yanked back into place by cruel, bruising fingers clamping along his jawbone, forcing him back with a jolt. The stranger kept his hand in place, his fingernails digging into the flesh at the slight movement Cloud made to turn again.

Acknowledging the unspoken warning, Cloud remained outwardly passive, the only movement he was consciously making being the unobserved blinking of his covered eyes as he tried desperately to see through the blackness, and his dry tongue making one last frantic push against the unyielding rubber ball lodged in his mouth.

When the realization of the futility of even securing that much freedom sunk in, Cloud resigned himself to his fate. His tensed shoulders slunk back against the mattress in submission, his captured hands uncurling from the useless fists that had been balled beneath him.

Cloud lay there meekly, unresisting, trying to fight the betrayal of his own body, as the stranger began a slow, torturous exploration of his flesh with trailing fingers that set Clouds skin on fire as they sought, and caressed, every inch of him, finally coming to close around, and squeezing tightly, Clouds now stiffly erected member.

The warm hand that held Cloud's cock securely in its grip began to pump the organ up and down, the motion speeding up and sending thrills of pleasure coursing through the captives veins. Clouds whole being hummed at the administration that was being meted out with such expertise, his mind forgetting all about the predicament he was in, as the head of his cock was teasingly flicked, a thumb flitting over the leaking slit and rubbing the seeping secretion around the top of the bulbous head.

Cloud began to fight again, but not against his restraints, like before, but against his own body's building desire. He fought to keep his heart from hammering, he struggled to stop the blood roaring in his ears, and he failed to prevent his hips rising from the bed as he pushed himself within the delightfully tight grip that contained him. All thoughts of attaining his freedom, all hopes of being rescued, were wiped from his mind, as the pain that had racked his form was now being replaced with a sense of euphoria, the feeling of bliss that radiated from his cock expanding and encompassing his entire body.

And when he felt the hand removed, to be replaced by the soft, warm, moistness of a mouth closing over and sinking down upon his erect manhood, Cloud finally succumbed and gave in, allowing his body to enjoy the heady sensations that were flooding though his loins, as he pushed upwards in total abandonment, fucking the orifice that enclosed him.

With a tightening in his balls, Cloud thrust upwards once more, harder than before, his head thrown back, his feet digging and pushing into the soft bedding as he forced himself upwards, his back arched in a taut bow as he pumped and released his seed deep into the throat of the person that sucked at him, and who continued to suck at him, swallowing down all that Cloud issued, even as his cock softened, and his body flopped back loosely onto the bed.

Barely aware of what was happening, still too wrapped up in the warm sensations that ebbed through his veins, Cloud found his face pushing into the pillow beneath his head, as his body was turned over onto his belly.

It was the sudden sharp agony of penetration that brought Cloud out of his state of satisfied contentment, as the blunt end of an un-lubricated penis forced its way into his unready, and unprepared, ass. Cloud hissed in pain as the intruding organ gained access into him by the use of fast, powerful, short hard jabs that saw his assailant nestled inside him up the hilt within seconds. Cloud was not unaccustomed to having sex this way. He had a lover. But being taken like this, bound and helpless by someone he couldn't see or fight off, was a little frightening.

He screamed his rage and frustration out into the pillow.

The heavy breathing of the man pinioning Cloud to the bed, the complaining squeak of the bed springs caused by the onslaught taking place, and the slapping sound of flesh on flesh, were the only sounds to be heard in the room. Cloud had long ago ceased screaming out his obscenities. He now lay still, as the unseen man continued to pummel and plummet into him, pistoning inside his body with frenzied, unstoppable thrusts.

After what seemed like hours, Cloud felt the cock impaling him swell, heralding the end of the other mans passion. He bit back a sob, as the organ buried deep inside of him stilled for a moment, before filling his passageway with hot, creamy fluid. The ejaculation itself seemed to last forever, as the man continued to push and bury himself until he was spent, before pulling his semi hard flesh out and moving away from the bed.

Cloud just lay there, feeling the mans seed seeping slowly out of his abused backside, trickling down between his legs to soak into the tussled bedding, unsure whether or not to move. He listened, his ears trying to pick up any sound, any noise, that would tell him what his assailant was doing. He heard nothing, not even the opening or closing of the door.

He almost jumped out of his skin when he felt hands touch the back of the blindfold, immediately causing him to start a manic thrashing, trying to shake off the fingers that were pulling at his hair, holding his head in place. It was almost a shock when the blindfold left his face, and Cloud's brain slowly registered that his eyes could see again.

Almost cautiously he turned his head to the side, wary of seeing who it was that had taken advantage of him. His eyes opened wide, and his feelings of uncertainly and worry took on a different edge, as his gaze locked on the tall man stood there, no shame or remorse on his face, just standing there returning Clouds gaze, a small smile playing about his thin lips as he released his long, silver tell-tell hair from the pin that had held it up and secured it.

The ball gag prevented the tirade that spewed forth from Clouds mouth being intelligible.

General Sephiroth, the smile now turning into a smirk, slowly approached the bed, one arm extended out towards the bound boy before him, reaching forward and pushing stray blond locks out of the cadets eyes. Cloud jerked his face away at the touch, more vile words trying to make their way past the obstacle that blocked his mouth.

"Now, now...settle down," the general urged, sitting upon the edge of the bed. "Or would you rather I left, so you can compose yourself?"

Indecision crossed Clouds features. He wanted nothing better than to let off a barrage of insults, expressing the hurt and anger he was feeling right at that moment. But he also wanted to be freed. And he knew that if he didn't keep silent, the general would walk out of the door, leaving him like this, still bound and gagged. He forced himself to relax, to calm his breathing.

With a smug laugh, Sephiroth leaned forward and undid the buckle on the back of the gag, easing the now wet, slippery ball gently out of Clouds tired mouth, silently watching as the boy flexed his jaws and licked his tongue around dry, stretched lips. As his hand reached down to the boys ankles, Sephiroth pulled up short as the cadet drew in a breath...

"I meant what I said Cloud. One word before I untie you, and I walk out that door."

Clouds open mouth shut with a snap, his blue eyes blazing. He kept silent, and while the general returned to the process of freeing his bound legs, Clouds thoughts went back to earlier that morning, of when he had returned from his shopping trip, his carrier bags filled with the presents that he had just bought his lover for Christmas.

It had seemed such a good ideal at the time, to try some of them on, to video tape himself to see if he could capture a picture just right, to save. After setting up the camera, and focusing it on the bed, Cloud had removed several items from the bags, and had laid them on the mattress, before turning the camera on and beginning.

Removing all his clothes, he had settled upon the bedding and tied his ankles up first with the new rope he had just purchased, making sure that the bindings held fast. Then he had taken the rubber ball gag, and giggling to himself, he had opened his mouth wide and wedged it in tight, doing up the buckle at the back of his head. Next he had taken the handcuffs and, slipping and locking one around a wrist, he had let it jangle loosely while he had placed the blindfold securely around his eyes. Finally, laying on his side, he had wiggled his arms behind himself, and fumbled a little until he had managed to secure the second cuff on his still freed wrist, clamping it shut in place.

Now naked and bound, he had proceeded to position himself in what he hoped had been several provocative poses, intending to rewind the film back and find the one that he wanted to transfer onto a card for his boyfriend.

Happily satisfied that he had captured the image he wanted, Cloud had reached for the key to undo the handcuffs...

Sephiroth stood and walked over to where the video camera was still running, picking up the tiny key that was sat innocently beside it, before going back to the bed and freeing Clouds bruised hands. He watched as the boy began rubbing life back into his stiff fingers, the beautiful features of the little cadets face not marred at all by the sulky expression he wore.

"So, what made you decide to truss yourself up like a turkey?" Sephiroth asked, walking into the bathroom to fetch some plasters for the boys injured ankles. Clouds pretty cheeks reddened, and he turned his face away, abashed, as the general re-approached him and knelt on the floor, picking up the first of Clouds feet.

Tutting chidingly, Sephiroth tended lovingly to the wounds, slightly annoyed that the boy would harm himself like this. "Why didn't you just get off the bed and go fetch the key?" he asked.

"I couldn't," Cloud pouted. "It's a long drop to the floor. I might have hurt myself."

Sephiroth looked at his young lover's sore wrists and bloodied ankles, but wisely kept any patronizing thoughts to himself. Sitting himself again on the bed beside the boy, he gently began stroking the cadets tense back and shoulders. "I could have been anyone," he said playfully.

"I knew it was you," Cloud retorted back, moodily.

"No you didn't. Not for sure."

"Yes I did."

The boys tone was getting agitated, and Sephiroth decided to stop his teasing. Both of them settled into silence for a while, Sephiroths fingers caressing the soft, smooth skin that shivered delightfully at his touch, and Cloud slowly letting go of the pent up emotions that he had been feeling.

"It was lucky I sent Zack to our room with some important paperwork that I have to look over later, or Gaia knows how long you would have lain here for," Sephiroth finally commented, tenderly kissing the top of the blond's head. "Of course, when he came running back to me, out of breath and puffing like an old man on sixty cigarettes a day, gasping out something about you that I just had to see, I left my desk immediately. I had to find out what it was that had excited him so much."

Cloud shifted within the circle of the strong arms that cradled him, turning his face up to look into Sephiroths eyes, waiting to hear about the laughter, the fun that the two men had shared at his expense. There was none.

"When he told me of your predicament, of how you were bound up tight upon our bed, totally helpless, totally...at mercy... Well, I had to come and see for myself now, didn't I?" Sephiroth reasoned logically.

"But...but...You could have _told_ me it was you," Cloud accused.

"And where would the fun have been in that?" Sephiroth asked, his silver brows arched in question. "To come into the room quietly like that...to approach you, and to touch you...And all the time, you not knowing, not for certain, just who exactly it was touching you, licking you, arousing you."

Cloud punched him, sulkily. "It was _meant_ to be a surprise for Christmas," he pouted.

"So what?" Sephiroth stated simply, pushing the blond's head back down to rest upon his chest again. "Santa came early...And he loved every single minute of it."


End file.
